


Cheese box

by Minne_My



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: The tradition of the cheese box is kept alive
Relationships: Charlotte "Chuck" Charles & Olive Snook
Kudos: 4





	Cheese box

_'I used to think that masturbation meant chewing your food. I don't think that anymore.'_

The Olive of yesteryear was not the Olive that welcomed her friend Chuck to her new mac 'n' cheese restaurant _The Intrepid Cow_.

Chuck oohed and aahed at the pleasing sunshine yellow colour scheme and chairs with horns and delighted in seeing behind the scenes. Olive felt a swell of joy ingulfing her heart when she showed her the pasta machines. She felt like an artisan when she rolled dough and squidged them through the machines. But she beamed the most when she showed Chuck the best place of all.

'A cheese box!'

Chuck was delighted as Olive knew she would be. Labelling her cheese refrigerator, a cheese box just like aunts Lily and Vivien did, gave her a sense of family that she had always tried to collect but had usually failed in throughout her life.

It was magical. Forty different types of cheese, all lovingly coddled in their muslin cradles. Olive confided that she was the only person who didn't find it too strong. Everyone else handled the contents of the cheese box wearing a mask. Chuck's smile of joy could hardly be contained. Finally, a real love of the good stuff. She and Olive joined hands and spun around the floor with elation.

'Thank you' said Chuck the dead girl, eyes shining.

Olive nudged her and told her that there was an opportunity to be had for providing the restaurant with honey for the honey mustard recipe Olive was planning to add to the menu. Chuck squealed and they set about making plans. Dead bee honey and alive and breathing cheese were the order of the day.


End file.
